


Camping with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bears, Campfires, Camping, F/M, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader takes Undyne camping for the first time.





	

Undyne takes the stick, pokes at the fire gingerly. It flares up a little, and she draws back, instantly wary. “It’s okay,” you tell her, small smile flitting across your face. She’s never made a fire before.

“So now…”

“Now put the birch bark in,” you tell her, handing her a few strips of the white bark. “Just toss it on there.”

Undyne tosses; the fire grows. You can see it kindling in her eyes as she stares into it. “It’s really kind of pretty,” she says softly. She scratches at her head; she doesn’t like the little knit cap you’d gotten her, you can tell. You think it must feel too constricting around her fins, she’s been pulling at it all day. Still, when you found out she hadn’t packed a hat, you knew you had to grab one for her. She’ll thank you later this evening, probably, when it starts to get really cold. “So that’s it?” she asks, nodding at the fire.

“Basically. That’s enough to get it started, now we just put some wood on so it has fuel.”

Undyne draws her feet up, hugs her knees. “I was a little cold,” she says. No wonder, you think. She runs hot anyway; laying next to her at night is like sleeping with a person-shaped electric blanket that reaches out and smothers you in its sleep occasionally. It must feel twice as cold to her as it does to you. At least she dressed warm; that down vest looks cute on her…

Undyne rests her head on your shoulder, tangles her arms with yours. The air is cold and sharp, like breathing knives, and in the distance beyond the trees the tall spiky shape of the mountain pierces towards the sky. You can hear a loon calling somewhere, probably from the lake down the cliff. She shivers a little and you reach out, tug her towards you, wrap her up in your big coat. “Thanks,” she chatters. Her fins droop beneath her hat. “I’m sorry I’m not being much fun,” she mumbles.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you tell her, catching her chin and turning her head up towards you. “The hike was fun, huh?” you ask, and you’re rewarded with a wide flashing grin.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

When you first got to the campsite you’d spent some time setting up the tent (Undyne was useless, having never done it before, and got very discouraged until you suggested she pound the stakes into the rock for you. You didn’t tell her it’d be less comfortable to sleep on, but you have a small mattress rolled up in your pack anyway so it should be fine. She grinned like crazy and pounded the stakes flat into the rocky part of the campsite, right next to the cliff.) and getting everything situated. Undyne felt awkward, you could tell; she’d stand around, looking aimless while you unpacked, and then come over, see if she could help, but it was really a one-person job. She ended up wandering around, looking at the trees. “I found some moss!” she’d call to you every now and then. The wonder in her voice made you smile each time; she’d never been camping before.

After you’d set everything up you suggested going hiking up the mountain a ways. “I bet the view is great,” you told her, wondering if she’d want to just sit around or not, but she jumped on the opportunity. She was practically glued to your side all the way up, as you picked your way up the trail. Every few steps she’d point at a rock or a tree or something, ask you what it was. Geology was never your strong suit, though, but you did manage to identify one rock for her. She thought you were patronizing her when you’d said “that’s gneiss, dear” but she got very flustered after you managed to explain and apologized for getting mad at you.

“I just felt kind of useless while you were setting up,” she explained, biting her lip, “and then I thought you were making fun of me –“ but after a lot of kissing and reassurance she perked up.

You were right, the view was incredible. From the little plateau that the trail terminated in you could see for miles, and seeing Undyne gasp and rush right over to the edge, hair streaming behind her, absolutely fearless, was just as good. The two of you sat up there for what felt like hours, perched right next to each other on the ledge, staring out across the forest. You remember Undyne leaning into you, kissing your cheek, whispering “this was worth it,” into your ear as she squeezed your hand tight.

On the way back you ran into a doe and two fawns, just off the trail. You and Undyne had froze; the doe had looked up cautiously, eyeing you. Undyne whispered something about how cute the fawns were, eyes locked on them. Eventually the deer had gamboled off and you’d continued down; Undyne had gushed over the deer excitedly all the way back, and halfway there you’d stopped her, took her hands, looked her straight in the eye. “Undyne, I love you,” you’d said, and she’d blushed and looked away, biting her lip. “And I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not being useful or you’re not helpful or whatever, okay?” She’d mumbled an okay back and hugged you as tight as she could, squeezing all the breath from your lungs. “Hey,” you’d said when you reached the campsite. “Wanna learn how to make a fire?”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Owl calls and Undyne shivers closer to you. “What was that?” she asks.

“Just an owl,” you tell her, and she smiles.

“If you’re not worried then I’m not worried.” A small pause; contented silence. Then Undyne returns to the topic at hand. “What’s a s’more?”

“Oh, man, you are in for a treat.”

A while later when Undyne is done wiping the chocolate from her mouth, she sits back, eyes glazed. “Holy shit,” she mumbles.

“Good, huh?” you ask, trying not to be smug. She’d turned her (nonexistent) nose up at the idea as much as she could; first she thought they wouldn’t taste good, then she’d said they looked too messy, but when you finally got her to try a tiny little bite she let out a squawk of surprise and grabbed it from you, wolfed it down. You tried not to grin too much but she still rolled her eyes at you, told you to shut up.

You spent the rest of the evening holding hands, poking at the fire. You told her the ghost story about the wendigo and she shivered, got even closer to you – which was the goal, of course.

“If anything like that happened to us I’d beat it up,” she swore confidently.

A snapped twig from outside the campsite. Undyne freezes, peers around. “What was that?” she whispers.

“I dunno.”

A bear sticks its rugged snout into the light, makes a soft snuffling noise. “Okay,” you tell Undyne, trying not to panic, “let’s get up and back away very, very slowly –“

Undyne gets up, pushes you back down into a low crouch. She shakes you off when you try to grab her, tells you to shut up when you call after her. Her fins are blazing out to the sides, as wide as you’ve ever seen them; her back is ramrod straight, fists balled, purpose in her stride. As she walks the bear rears up on its hind legs, roars at her, but she cocks her arm back, slugs it right in its gut, and the bear slumps, stumbles, falls down. It lets out a whine, tries to swipe at her, but she ducks under its arm, punches it again. It manages to jerk out of the way and she gets it in the shoulder, but you hear a loud crack and that’s it, the bear is running – well, limping. Undyne is wringing her hand, wincing slightly as she comes back to you, but it is with the bright grin of a conqueror.

“Holy shit,” you tell her.

“I’m awesome, I know,” she smirks.

Later that night while she’s cuddled up next to you you hear her snicker. “What?” you ask. She rolls closer to you. You can feel her breasts pressing against your arm, and she wraps her leg around you, thrusts her groin against you.

“It’s been a while since I had a bare-knuckle fight,” she says.

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfortunately lazy story. This really required more time and effort than I was willing to give it, and so in the end each little section feels rushed and boring - that's because they're all more telling than showing. It's even the right kind of telling, too, the kind used to summarize so you can get to the good stuff, but that's the problem about making a story just with telling, if you do that there is no good stuff. The fight with the bear at the end is also very lazy; think back to the 'Fighting Undyne' story - if that's an example of just the right blend of 'enough' and 'not enough' for an action scene, this is definitely in the 'not enough' category. There are also some tense issues here and there; while I typically stick to present tense if I can help it because it makes things sound more dynamic, in a few places in this one I wrote myself into having to use the past tense, and I didn't handle it very well.


End file.
